Love is no toy
by TheLittleDormouse
Summary: Ronald is a loner in school will is the smarted athlete Eric is a ass hole jock and Alan is the only person that pays Attention to Ronald. Ron has a cruse on William but does William have the same feelings back? Or is he just using the poor blonde. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Ivan  
How are you? Are you doing well? Mom and I miss you a lot. Mom has also fallen ill when you left and hasn't gotten any better. She hasn't ate any thing, only a few things her and there. Kids at school started teasing me, and the only one that talks to me is Alan, and grell but thats it. Eric your old friend became a football player and a asshole and ingnors me after he promise to watch over me.. The new kid, William, I like him hes super hot but he doesn't talk to me so hes out of the picture.. but i still think hes hot plus hes amazingly smart, and very athetic. He plays soccer which i only know that because i work to get food because dad doesn't do anything.. Anyways Eric asked Alan out the day after you left. Eric knew you liked him so he took his chanse when it opened up, at least Eric stays away from me and doesn't pick on me. We really miss you, goodbye.  
Love, your little brother  
Ronald  
"Ronald Knox! Pay attenton. This is school not your free time!" Mr. Zink our teacher yelled. He apsalutly hates me, he shouldn't even be a teacher. Nobody likes him, hes a fucking dick, he yells at me for no reason at all, he hates everyone, and he bullys the kids in the class. Mr. Zink was even given a aword for the worse teacher. Mr. Zink shouldn't be a teatcher.  
"yes mr. Zink" I said quietly  
"Does the whole class understand!" He yelled again.  
"a yes sir!" filled the room, then you could singal out a "Mr. wenner sir!"the whole class room filled with laughter.  
"ERIC SLINGBY GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" Mr. Zink yelled angerly.  
I have to admit it it was pritty funny Eric always has to be a wise guy. "It wasn't me!" He said.  
"It was Ronald!" wait what. was he searisly trying to blame me!  
"What! Sir i didn't do i-"  
"I DON'T CARE BOTH OF YOU OUT NOW!" Mr. Zink screamed angerly. I frowned and left the room with Eric folloing behind me.  
"Why the fuck did you do that for!?" I said angerly once the door was shut behind him.  
"What? can't take a joke?" He said.  
A fucking joke!? He serously thinks this is fucking funny!  
"How the fuck is this a joke!? That man hates me as it is!" I yelled pissed to no end. Then suddenly out of no where Eric grabbed me by the Throat , and slamed me into the wall.  
"I don't Give a fuck if you're friends with my boyfriend or not, you can't give me shit for making a stupid joke." He said angerly. I tryed to prie his hands off my throat witch only had him grip tigher.  
"Eric Slingby let him go this instent!" I heard a formiler vocie yell. Alan came and ran to us once Eric noticed it was Alan he instendly droped me. I just watch as i was coughing and gasping for air.  
"Are you stupid! You could have killed him!" Alan yelled and gave Eric a ferm slap acrosed his face.  
"Are you okay?" Alan asked gently looking at my neck, and help me to the nures Office.  
"hey.. im sry about Eric... he can be a real jurk some times but he does have a sweet side..." he said apologeticly, he also sounded like he was trying to covince himself that his boyfriend wasn't a bad guy.  
"you don't have to apologize for him its not your fault." I said. I can't take this shit hole any longer. i just need to sleep for a little bit' when alan left the nusres office i snuck out of the back window and ran home. When i got home i had to snuck im through the back window into my room. I quicly put my letters with the rest.  
"Ronald?" Williams vocies rang out.  
" ! William! what are you doing here!?" I ask suprised that he was in my house.  
"I work with my mom with abby some times" he simply said. so he helps take care of my mom? this is new. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.  
"T-this is my ho-"  
"Ronald? what are you doing out of school?" his mom cut me off .  
"I-"  
"Are thought hand prints on your neck!?" she interrupt yet again.  
"yes, hows my mom?" i asked qucickly changing the subject.  
"im Afrad she not doing so good..." She said gently "Im sry. I don't know how much longer she has..." she gently rubs my head. I jus push her hand away and shut my door 'my moms not gonna get better' i mubbled to myself. When my mom dies im gonna be completly alone, No one wants me, no one cares for me, My dad proves that every night.  
"Ronald?" i heard william said with a sight knock on the door "I'm sry.. i really am" i heard im say.  
"Just leave me alone" i said laying down, and close my eye to let myself drift off to sleep.  
When i woke up it was dark out and i heard my dad yelling on the phone i put my head to the door, and listen quietly. he sounded drunk after a few minute he headed tords my room. 'SHIT!' i screamed in my head hopping up and hid in the attic. it was not one of my best hiding place but it has to do. i had a sligh crack in the floor of the attic and look through it. The light im my room came on and my Father walked in.  
"Where are you boy!" he yelled sluring "Come on out i won't hurt you." I didn't come out because i knew he was lying and in this drunken state who knows what he would do.. luckly he never found my hinding places no matter how bad the hiding spot was.  
"RONALD KNOX COME OUT NOW!" He yelled angerly causing me to jump slightly. I watch as he began liking through my room for me but struggled to find me. then he looked up at the crack in the attic i quckly and quietly backed away i slowly crawled into a box and praded that he doesn't find me.


	2. Chapter 2

My father headed up in to the attic looking in some boxes moving shit around. "I know you're up here. Come out come out where ever you are~" he purred then he got to the box in was in. "oh. ~ There you are. You know you really should have just came out when I first ask you to." he said grabbing me from the back of my hair, and toast me out of the box then throw me out of the attic. With a loud **thump** when I hit the ground.

"AH! Fucking basted!" I yelled quickly trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" My father said grabbing me by my neck, slamming me onto my bed. "You know you should really listen to your father more."

"You'er not my father! You're a horrible father! You're a horrible man!" I yelled.

"And you're a horrible child. You will never be wanted! You're the reason why your mothers dying! You're the reason why your bothers dead!" My father yelled angrily, pushing me in the back tossing me to the floor then kneeling to my level. "You know you'll never be wanted right?" He asked

"You're just a selfish old drunk!" I yelled punching him it the face with was problem not a good idea. Because next thing I knew he grab me by my throat then he punched me in the face and rib.

"You stupid brat. Nobody will love you are want you. You just an unwanted child! A stupid mistake!" He yelled throwing me down and kicking in my ribs. I was relive when I heard the phone ring then happy to see him leave. Slowly I sat up and close locked the door.

I awoke to a knock on my door. When I sat up there was a sharp pain in my chest as I would breathe. Did my father break my rib? It wouldn't be the first time he broke one of my bones.

"Ronald it's time to get up." It was Williams's mom lily she a really nice lady but sometimes she need to shut up. "Do u wants anything to eat?" She ask politely

"No thanks I'm not hungry." I said, I didn't want to be rude but I can't eat right now I am in too much pain right now...

"Ok. Just tell me if you are hungry" she said then leaving me to get ready for school. When I took off my shirt, the side where he kicked me was swollen and bruised badly the color was blackish purplish. I also have a black eye and a busted noise. I don't know how I'm going to explain this one to Alan... but his probably wouldn't notice, no one ever does. I'm unwanted just like my dad says i am.

When i was at school the kids would look at me funny. since i was covered in bruised i understand i could hear kid whispering about me.

"Hey Ronald!" I heard Alan say. When i look at him he had a big smile.

"Hey. whats up with you?" I ask

"Eric said said he was gonna leave you be!" he said smiling then took a closer look at me. "Ronald? what happen to you!? Did Eric do this to you!"

"No Alan he didn't you don't have to worry. i was walking how form getting my moms medicine and i was attacked but im fine so don't worry." I said.

"Ok. just let me know if he still picks on you." He said with a small smile the leaving me be. I continue out the day as I always do with a few problems form my teachers. I had no problems with Eric, got a couple weird looks from other kids but other then that it was a good day until I walked into William.

"Oh hello Ronald." he said. "Are you ok? what happen to you?" he ask.

"sorry... yes i am. i was getting my moms medicine and got beat up" i said getting my stuff and throwing it into to my book bag

"Are you sure? you walking kinda weird." he said. now he was starting to annoy me. I guess he get that from his mom.

"I'm fine! ok.. just leave me be. please.." I said.

"No! because some on is hurting you and i don't like that. I don't like seeing anybody in pain. let me clean you up." he said insisting the last part. he voice was gentle and kind. Only my mom and my brother was gentle and kind with me.

"sure." I said he held out his his hand. I hesitated before taking hes hand and followed him to the nurses office.

"it look like she not here.." he said letting out a sigh "ok sit down and take off you shirt." he said getting into the cabinet. I didn't want to but i did as he said reviling my ugly bruise. he came back and looked at it. "This isn't good.. it looks like your rib may be broke." he said gently touching my rib witch maid me wince.

"easy! it still tender!" I yelled.

"Sorry. but i really think you should go to the hospital." he insisted

"No! I can't!" I said, If i do I'll get put in a boys home and i don't want that! i don't wanna leave my mom! i can't be taken form he if i do she will surely die from the lose of her other son that and i don't want that!

"Why? you got beat up your rib may be broken." he said.

"Because my dad doesn't know i got beat up!" I said angrily.

"Then wouldn't i be wise to got so he doesn't get mad that you didn't get it taken care of?" he ask try to find way to get me to got to the hospital

"BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONE WHO BEAT ME UP" I yelled not meaning to say that freezing at what I just said

"W-what..?" he said. Did he not here me? I'm not repeating that.

"N-nothing!" i said putting on my shirt then grabbing my bag.

"Ronald wait. if he beating you its best-"

"No! if i see some one im gonna get taken and my moms gonna die if she loses another son so it differently not for the best! just leave me alone!" i yelled quickly running out of the nurse office.

"Ronald!" I heard him yell but i just kept running until i got home Lilly was still there. she said something but i completely ignored it and ran straight to my room and locked the door. I got a peace of paper and a pencil and said at my desk.

**Dear Ivan**

I don't know what to do.. William offered and gave me help and i freaked out just because he told me to got to the hospital. but if they were to ask how i were to got these burise I would tell them i got beat up while hitting moms medicine like i tell every one but.. they would call dad he will come pretending to be worried and he'll just beat me up more, and it will keep happening until some one finds out and i would have to leave mom. Ivan i don't know what to do shes is really bad shape If she loses me to she would defiantly die form shock... I can't let that happen i can't lose her to. Ivan I'm completely lost. I really need your help i and can't get it if this keeps up I will be completely alone and I don't want that.

Sincerely

your little brother Ronald

When i was Finished i folded it up and put the letter with the rest like i always do.

"Ronald? Are you in there" I heard William say knocking on the door. I didn't say a work because he would wan't to talk about what happen earlier and i don't want to talk. I just listened.

"Hey mom. Do you have a key to Ronald's room?" I heard in say.

"No but i think he left a little bit ago and it not right to go snooping throw some ones room especially when you work work for them" I heard Lilly say. She may be annoying but she has a point. I heard him sigh.

"Do you know where he want?" I heard him ask

"I think the library" I knew she had lied by why? Why did she lie. especially to her son.

"Thank you" he said and the front door shut. There was a small knock on the door.

"I'm Sorry if he upset you." Lilly said and i heard her headed to my moms room.

"thank you Lilly" I said quietly. I knew she couldn't hear me but i was happy she did that with out even knowing what was going on.


End file.
